Leon Live
by aig217
Summary: The Crowd roars. The Stage is Set. The light is in the middle of the stage. It's time for Leon to Go live.
1. Opening Song: MOSH

This story has all the Eminem songs I Edited 

Leon LIVE

The Crowd Roars

The Sage is Set

The Lights in the middle of the stage

(children singing)

I Pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America

And to the Republic for which it stands

One nation under God

(Leon)

(People It feels so good to be back...)

Shooting every time, i see a zombie walking towards me

I shoot it once, reshoot, restab, and reload

I give sight to the dead bodies, mind sight through the mind

I excercise my knife to kill every time it's close encouter

It's just all in your mind, what you interpret it as

I say to kill you take it as I'm gonna shoot a zombie's ass

If you don't understand don't even bother to ask

An Agent who has grown up with a Nightmarish past

(Chris)

Who has grown up now to stab the dead livings ass

Or at least shows no difficulty shooting Wesker

And shooting both, perhaps mastered his knife slash

a survivor who has held long too few more survive acts

Who has had a few obstacles thrown his way through the last half

Of his career typical manure moving past that

Mister kiss his ass crack, he's a class act

Rubber band man, yea he just snaps back

(Leon & Chris)

Come along, follow me as I lead through the darkness

As I provide just enough spark, that we need to proceed

Carry on, give me hope, give me strength,

Come with me, and I won't stear you wrong

Put your faith and your trust as I guide us through the fog

Till the light, at the end, of the tunnel, we gonna fight,

We gonna stab, we gonna shoot, we gonna Kill through the swamps

We gonna mosh through the marsh, take us right through the City of Raccoon

(Chris)

To the survivors of the Mansion, the City and the Islands,

Come together, let's all bomb and stab just a little

Just let it gradually build, from the front to the back

All you can see is a sea of dead people, some zombies and some Ganados

Don't matter what kind, all that matters is we kileed them all up

(Leon)

To survive for the same cause, no matter the odds

If we die let us die, yea the tougher the better

They ain't gonna stop us, they can't, we're stronger now more then ever,

They bite us numerous times we say yea, they want us dead we say live,

Rebel with a rebel yell, raise hell we gonna let em know

Shoot, blow up, stab, fuck YEAH, until we send them back to hell come on just . . .

(Chorus)

(Leon)

Imagine it pouring, it's blood down on us,

Mosh pits outside the oval Mansion

Someone's trying to tell us something, maybe this is Barry just saying

we're responsible for this monster, this coward, that we have empowered

(Chris)

This is Albert Wesker, look at his head nodding,

How could we allow something like this, Without pumping our Pistols

Now this is our, final hour

Let me be the gun, and your knife, and your body

Let me simplify the knife, just to amplify the dead

Try to amplify the times it, and multiply it by six

(Leon)

Ten million zombies are biting their way throught the city

Maybe we can reach Washington D.C. through our guns

Let the President answer on high anarchy

Show him virus, let him go

Blow Raccoon City, let him show the world that way

No more blood for power, we got our own battles to fight on our games

No more fuckin' monsters 20 feet tall to kill us to see die in their own giant hand

If we don't stand up for our own fights we're going to die a coward

(Chris)

Look in its eyes, it's time to die, the blood and gore

They've been swiped, washed out and wiped,

And Replaced with his own face, mosh now or die

If I get killed tonight you'll know why, because I told you to fight

(Leon Alone)

(Chorus)

The Crowd raors as the singers stopped singing for the moment.


	2. Forgot About Chris

LEON LIVE

(Leon)

"Well, look what we got here. How many people are here?" asked Leon.

The crowd roars loud.

(Chris)

"I think we have over 100,000 people here Leon" said Chris

(Leon)

"You know what Chris, I think this people forgot about you, The Forgot About Chris"

"Tell us if you guys forgot about Chris?"

The Crowd, " We Forgot you Chris"

(Beat Starts)

(Chris)

Ya'll know me still the same ol' G

But I been low key

Hated on by most these niggas

Wit no cheese, no deals and no G's, no wheels and no keys

No boats, no snowmobiles and no ski's

Mad at me cause

I can finally afford to provide my family wit groceries

Got a crib wit a computer and it's all full of games

To add to the Resident Evil game series

Hangin up in the office in back of my house like trophies

But ya'll think I'm gonna let my dough freeze

Ho Please

You better bow down on both knees

Who you think taught you to Shott thiefs

Who you think brought you the o' G's

Wesker's Carlos' and HUNK's and Barry's

And a group that said muthafuck the Zombies

Gave you a tape full of dope beats

The bomb weed stroll through in you hood

And when your album sales wasn't doin too good

Who's the doc that he told you to go see

Ya'll better listen up closely

All you niggas that said that I turned pop

Or the Firm flop

ya'll are the reason Chris ain't been getting no sleep

So fuck ya'll all of ya'll

If ya'll don't like me shoot me

Ya'll are gonna keep fuckin around wit me

And turn me back to the old me

(chorus) x2

(Leon)

Nowadays everybody wanna talk like they got something to say

But nothin comes out when they move they lips

Just a buncha gibberish

And muthafuckas act like they forgot about Chris

(Leon)

So what do you say to somebody you hate

Or anybody tryna bring trouble your way

Wanna resolve things in a bloodier way

Just study your Game of Resident Evil Remake.

One day I was walkin by

Wit a Rifle on

When I caught a guy givin me an awkward eye

And strangled him off in the parkin lot wit his Karl Kani

I don't give a fuck if it's dark or not

I'm harder than me tryna park a Dodge

But I'm drunk as fuck

Right next to a humungous truck in a two car garage

Hoppin out wit two broken legs tryna walk it off

Fuck you too bitch call the cops

I'ma kill you and them loud ass muthafuckin barkin dogs

And when the cops came through

Me and Chris stood next to a burnt down house

Wit a can full of gas and a hand full of matches

And still one found out

From here on out it's the Resident Evil 2

Startin today and tomorrows the new

And I'm still loco and nuts

To choke you to death wit a Charleston chew

Game Scratches 

Slim shady hotter then a set of twin babies

In a Mercedes Benz wit the windows up

And the temp goes up to the mid 80's

Callin men ladies

Sorry Doc but I been crazy

There is no way that you can save me

It's ok go with him Sherry

(chorus x2)

(Chris)

If it was up to me

You muthafuckas would stop comin up to me

Wit your hands out lookin up to me

Like you want somethin free

When my last cd was out you wasn't bumpin me

But now that I got this little company

Everybody wanna come to me like it was some disease

But you won't get a crumb from me

Cause I'm from the streets of

I told em all

All them little gangstas

Who you think helped mold 'em all

Now you wanna run around and talk about guns

Like I ain't got none

What you think I sold 'em all

Cause I stay well off

Now all I get is hate mail all day sayin Chris fell off

What cause I been in the lab wit a pen and a pad

Tryna get this damn label off

I ain't havin that

This is the Resident Evil Aftermath

It ain't gonna be nothin after that

So give me one more platinum plaque and fuck rap

You can have it back

So where's all the mad S.T.A.R.S at

It's like a jungle in this habitat

But all you savage cats

Knew that I was strapped wit gats

When you were cuddled wit cabbage patch

(Chorus) x3

The crowd goes wild and screams "Forgot About Chris"


	3. Just Don't Give a Fuck

(Leon)

"Hey Chris do you think they also forgot about Resident Evil 2 & 4."

(Chris)

"I don't Know let see."

"We're going back to Resident Evil 2 & 4 for this next song.

Started in Raccoon City slowly drifted to an unknown village.

And if you don't give a fuck like we don't give a fuck Raccoon

Everybody scream!."

(Verse One: Leon)

Scott Kennedy, brain dead like Brad & Barry

I'm a M80, you Lil' like that Claire lady

I'm buzzin, Dirty Dozen, naughty rotten rhymer

Cursin at you players worse than Barry Burton

You wacker than the motherfucker you bit your style from

You ain't gonna sell two copies if you press a double games

Admit it, fuck it, while we comin out in the open

I'm doin acid, crack, smack, coke and smokin dope then

My name is Leon Kennedy, I'm a secret agent

(Chris)

(Hi Leon)

(Leon)

I have a disease and they don't know what to call it

Better hide your wallet cause I'm comin up quick to strip your cash

Bought a ticket to your concert just to come and whip your ass

Bitch, I'm comin out swingin, so fast it'll make your eyes spin

(Chris)

You gettin knocked the fuck out like Albert Wesker

The +Proof+ is in the puddin, just ask the Carlos Oliveira

I'll slit your motherfuckin throat worse than Billy Coen

Chorus:

(Leon)

So when you see me on your block with two glocks

Screamin Fuck the World like Saddler

(Chris)

I just don't give a fuuuuuck!

(Leon)

Talkin that shit behind my back, dirty mackin

tellin your boys that I'm on crack

(Chris)

I just don't give a fuuuuuck!

(Leon)

So put my tape back on the rack

Go run and tell your friends my shit is wack

(Chris)

I just don't give a fuuuuuck!

But see me on the street and duck

Cause you gon' get stuck, stoned, and snuffed

Cause

(Chris)

I just don't give a fuuuuuck!

(Verse Two: Leon)

I'm Nicer than Luis, but I'm on a Serch to crush Saddler's Bones

I'm Everlast-ing, I melt Vanilla Ice like silicone

I'm ill enough to just straight up diss you for no reason

I'm colder than snow season when it's twenty below freezin

Flavor with no seasonin, this is the sneak preview

I'll diss your magazine and still won't get a weak review

I'll make your freak leave you, smell the Folgers crystals

This is a lyrical combat, gentlemen hold your pistols

But I form like Nemesis and blast you with my Rocket Luancher

Scott Kennedy, Leon was the old initials (Bye-bye!)

Extortion, snortin, supportin abortion

Pathological liar, blowin shit out of proportion

The looniest, zaniest, spontaneous, sporadic

Impulsive thinker, compulsive drinker, addict

Half animal, half man

Dumpin your dead body inside of a fuckin trash can

With more holes than an Zombie Brad

Chorus

(Verse Three: Leon)

Somebody let me out this fuckin city (hey, let me out!)

I'm a caged demon, on stage screamin like Rage Agaisnt The Zombies

I'm convinced I'm a fiend, shootin up while this record is spinnin

Clinically brain dead, I don't need a second opinion

(Chris)

Fuck droppin the jewel, I'm flippin the sacred treasure

I'll bite your motherfuckin style, just to make it fresher

I can't take the pressure, I'm sick of bitches

Sick of naggin bosses bitchin while I'm washin dishes

(Leon)

In school I never said much, too busy havin a headrush

Doin too much rush had my face flushed like red blush

Then I went to William Birkin, that's when my face grayed

Went to gym in eighth grade, raped the women's swim team

Don't take me for a joke I'm no comedian

Too many mental problems got me snortin coke and smokin weed again

I'm goin up over the curb, drivin on the median

Finally made it home, but I don't got the key to get in

Chorus

(Leon)

"Shit Chirs, we showed them we don't give a fuck, right"

(Chris)

"Right"


	4. Cleaning Out My Locker

This story has changed a little.

(Leon)

How many of you people had trouble with your girlfriends at home?"

The Crowd roars as the beat starts.

"I had once"

(Chris)

"Say Fuck you Ada, Ada, Say fuck you Ada, Ada. Say fuck you Ada, Ada."

(Leon)

Have you ever been burn or shot against?

I have; I've been stabbed and bitten against

Pitched forks for my wicked shots, look at the times

Sick as the mind of the motherfuckin cop that's behind

all this commotion emotions run deep as ocean's explodin

(Chris)

Tempers flarin from ganados just blow 'em off and keep goin

Not takin nothin from no one give 'em hell long as I'm breathin

Keep shootin' ass in the mornin and takin rifles from the merchant

Leave 'em with a taste of blood and gun powder in they mouth

See they can kill me, but they'll never kill Ashley

Look at me now; I bet ya probably sick of me now ain't you Ada?

I'ma make you look so ridiculous now

(Chorus: Leon)

I'm sorry Ada!

I never meant to hurt you!

I never meant to make you cry; but tonight

I'm cleanin out my Locker (one more time)

I said I'm sorry Ada!

I never meant to hurt you!

I never meant to make you cry; but tonight

I'm cleanin out my locker

(Leon)

Ha! I got some guns in my closet

and I don't know if no one knows it

So before they thrown me inside my coffin and close it

I'ma expose it; I'll take you back to '83

before I ever had a Semi-auto Rifle or knife

I was a baby, maybe I was just a couple of months

(Chris)

faggot Wesker must have had his panties up in a bunch

cause he split, I wonder if he even shot Brad alive.

No I don't on second thought I just fuckin wished he would die

(Leon)

I look at Sherry, and I couldn't picture leavin her side

Even if I hated Ada, I grit my teeth and I'd try

to make it work with her at least for Sherry's sake

I maybe made some mistakes

but I'm only human, but I'm man enough to face them today

What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb

But the smartest shit I did was take the bullets outta that gun

Cuz I'da killed him; shit I woulda shot Ada and them both

It's my life, I'd like to welcome y'all to "Resident Evil 4"

(chorus)

(Leon)

Now I would never diss my wife just to get recognition

Take a second to listen for who you think I'm trying to shoot at

But put yourself in my position; just try to envision

witnessin your wife getin' bit at and stab in Raccoon City

Chris)

Bitchin that someone's always goin throuh her purse and shit's missin

Goin through public housin systems, victim of Munchausen's Syndrome

My whole life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't

'til I grew up, now I blew up, it makes you sick to ya stomach

doesn't it?

(Leon)

Wasn't it the reason you gave me that gun Ada?

So you could try to justify the way you treated me Ada?

But guess what? You're gettin older now and it's cold when your lonely

And Sherry's growin up so quick she's gonna know that your phony

And Sherry's gettin so big now; you should see her, she's beautiful

But you'll never see her - she won't even be at your funeral!

See what hurts me the most is you won't admit you was wrong

Bitch do your song - keep tellin yourself that you was a wife!

But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get

You selfish bitch; I hope you fuckin burn in hell for this shit

Remember when HUNK died and you said you wished it was me?

Well guess what, I +AM+ dead - dead to you as can be!

(Leon)

(Chorus) - repeat 2X

readers tell me which song would you prefer to go as the next song? Stan or Lose Yourself? review. 


End file.
